


Tantalize Me

by Black_Fig



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: A little bit of Red, Beelzebub in Lingerie, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Gabriel is a romantic domestic boyfriend, Good omens fan art, I don't know why I am taggin that, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Pampered Beelzebub, lots of gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Fig/pseuds/Black_Fig
Summary: Ineffable Bureaucracy Fan Art.Part of the "A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019" in the Ineffable Temptations and M25 discord servers.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019





	Tantalize Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vol_ctrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_ctrl/gifts).



> This is for V. Happy Holidays, my friend. I hope you like it!  
> The title is a nail polish name.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me find me here: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Blackfig_)  
> For more art you should check here: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/skyghoul_ish)


End file.
